Bittersweet memories
by heilburger
Summary: Jotaro es arena movediza, y a su madre los pies se le rompen al intentar alcanzarlo.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Hirohiko Araki.**

 **Notas:** Jotaro!centric.

* * *

 **Bittersweet memories**

* * *

 _"Did you get enough love, my little dove_  
 _Why do you cry?''_

 **Sufjan Stevens**

* * *

Todo en él es una arena movediza que se deshace y que se retuerce por las noches gélidas del desierto: Jotaro es un vendaval aullante que destroza todo a su paso. Es un recuerdo de la sangre seca en sus nudillos y el terror a lo desconocido. Es un delincuente juvenil y nunca fue un hijo ejemplar bajo la mirada de las otras personas. Nada de qué estar orgulloso.

Pero aveces Jotaro piensa en su madre. En su mirada cálida y en lo mucho que sus grandes ojos le recuerdan tanto a los de su abuelo (tan llenos de vida y de bromas cálidas sobre lo trivial). En lo mucho que lo defendía ante las miradas de buitres desde que empezó la preparatoria.

Por las noches se queda perturbado y le pesa el recuerdo de ella. Y el primer recuerdo de estrella fugaz que se le cruza es su rostro ovalado mirándolo con adoración desde la puerta.

– _No molestes, mujer._

– _Cuídate mucho, corazón._

Luego está Jotaro contra el muro y sangrando, con los golpes marcados contra su rostro y los otros vándalos en un rincón con las costillas destrozadas cual porcelana fina, y Jotaro piensa que ella tiene el temor a la oscuridad despegado del alma cuando la ve llegar; y a ella los pies se le rompen de tanto caminar (hacia su preciado niño con mirada de constelación). Jotaro mira hacia un lado para dejar salir el humo e ignorarle la mirada ansiosa.

(«¿Cuándo dejarás de venir a protegerme, cuandocuandocuandocuando?»).

De a ratos ya en casa él susurra miles de «lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a suceder». Y Holly confía siempre en aquellas mentiras aunque muy en el fondo conoce su naturaleza de espina venenosa.

Luego está ella con sus manos de rosas frescas bañadas en melancolía en medio de la oscuridad de la casa revisando un álbum de fotos. A Jotaro le gusta recordar que es el único que sabe que ella tararea mientras visualiza a su bebé retratado una vez más. (Y que llora, entre sueños, porque añora alcanzarlo nuevamente).

Está después ella deambulando por la casa e improvisando canciones en japonés-inglés, Joseph le repite que ella no era japonesa y que él, su padre, no comprendía lo que comentaba. Jotaro nota entonces que Holly tiene las uñas arruinadas de tanto comérselas, por los nervios continuos.

Él querría haber dicho, algo así: «¿podrías perdonarme por robarte la mitad de la vida?».

(«perdóname por no saber quererte bien, madre»).

Porque conoce de memoria las lágrimas que ella derrama.

Entonces,

Kakyoin Noriaki aparece en su vida y está agonizando con el cerebro congelado. Así que lo arrastra hasta el fondo del jardín y Holly se encarga de los primeros auxilios como si aquel niño de cristal fuese suyo desde sus comienzos maltrechos. Jotaro entonces recuerda las bromas pasajeras de Noriaki.

– _¿Cómo es que me cuidas tanto, Holly-san?_

Y a ella respondiéndole, con una sonrisa alentadora:

– _No hables ahora, Kakyoin. Todo está bien, y tú eres fuerte pero no debes excederte. Esperemos a que mi padre regrese ¿sí?_

Cuando ella sonríe, él también. Su hijo quisiera abrazarla o tomarle las manos heladas, pero no estaba acostumbrado a _amarla_ , y el peso le dolía en el estómago.

– _Me podría acostumbrar a que alguien tan amable me sonriera todas las mañanas._

Y de repente Holly se sonroja y en una sonrisa que resuena en su oscuridad interior, le acaricia los cabellos pelirrojos y murmura palabras que Jotaro no logra escuchar.

Jotaro la mira con los ojos de tormenta agonizante y los párpados resecos. Entonces la tibieza de ella se extingue poco a poco entre sus manos firmes y los murmullos tenebrosos de su abuelo. De repente todo ocurre casi en un instante y está ella postrada en una cama y él –de nuevo– con un cigarro entre sus dedos. Le besa la frente al despedirse, queriendo llegar hasta su alma.

Cuando él se va el silencio de la madrugada eterna perdura para Holly.

Entonces Jotaro vuelve a pensar en ella: en Dio, en su travesía, en Kakyoin y en su abuelo (en que sus ojos no habían vuelto a brillar como lo hacían veinticinco días antes y en sus sonrisas de pergamino que había comenzado a quemarse lentamente), y le duele sordamente entre las ranuras de las costillas.

 _«Pero espérame, por favor no vayas a morirte, mujer»._


End file.
